The present invention relates to a window-raising device for a vehicle window of the type comprising a two-cable winding drum, a hood to support such drum partially surrounding the latter but leaving part of its circumference accessible, a hood fastening, a drum support plate, and a “brake box”.
A brake box is provided with a crank to drive the drum in rotation, and an inner spring to prevent reverse rotation of the drum. This irreversibility prevents a partly open window from being lowered when the top edge of the window is subject to pressure.
The hood is further shaped to form on its base contiguous with the plate a tunnel that, with the drum, defines a peripheral passage permitting manual insertion of a cable lead to engage it about one turn around the drum.
In a known embodiment, the drum has a slot capable of housing the lead end of the cable when it is slid through the peripheral tunnel. The latter runs practically about one half-circumference around the drum, which corresponds to the angular extent of the hood. Its size is defined to permit insertion of the cable-engaging lead between the wall of the tunnel and the drum. The lead is inserted by pushing the cable around the drum while being guided by the wall of the tunnel and sliding it on a sheet metal support track that forms part of the plate, until it reaches the relevant engagement slot, in which the operator manually introduces the lead in order to engage the cable.
In order to make the “brake box” more compact and improve its performance, there has been a tendency to increase its diameter. Because of this, it is no longer possible to do without the ring-shaped sheet metal track on the plate surrounding the base of the drum This presents a design problem because the sheet metal track must be eliminated.